


Sickness and Health

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organ Failure, coma like symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett is sick and Link is there, always.





	

Days stretched as the blonde man lay in quiet slumber among beeps and machines.  _ Good thing too _ , Link mused, because his failing organs couldn’t take the strain of wakefulness. The doctors had done all they could, but the future lay in uncertainty. 

 

But for Rising only to use the bathroom when the need was to great to ignore, Link had not left his side,. His eyes were glued to Rhett’s decaying features, but his thoughts were on summers in the creek, all-nighters in the office, the sound of the tall man’s laughter. 

 

Imagining the smirk in the green eyes, Link could see the light behind the bright irises that hid behind closed eyelids. Hope began to dim as the time was nearing when the doctors would push to discuss options. 

 

Link slept at his friend’s side, praying in his dreams. The morning sunlight signaled that it was time to say goodbye. Link toyed his thumb along the tiny hairs and creases of Rhett’s limp hand, focusing on the palm of his friend. A finger reached up to graze against the two day old stubble the brunette’s face, surprising him. 

 

“Linkster . . . “ 

 

Tears streaked down Link’s face landing softly on Rhett’s arm. 


End file.
